


Spore Infiltration

by FlorinaLyndis, RickSlamsTheMultiverse



Series: Prompts/Secret Santas/Short Stories (stand alone stories) [1]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Avocato is a Bro tbh, Cat/Human Hybrids, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Fur, Furry, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Sex Pollen, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorinaLyndis/pseuds/FlorinaLyndis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickSlamsTheMultiverse/pseuds/RickSlamsTheMultiverse
Summary: Gary and Avocato are collecting some spores for the ship.Though...it appears that it's having a strange effect on Gary.-----Typical sex pollen trope. It is bound to happen in every fandom, especially sci-fi ones lmao.Might as well be the first ones to do it here. Teehee. :)





	Spore Infiltration

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> Started watching Final space and we're really enjoying it! :)  
> This ship is more of a fluff ship in our view, but thought it would be fun to contribute a bit of smut to this fandom, cause...why not?
> 
> I don't believe there are any "dirty" fics in this fandom at the moment, so maybe we're the first? Not sure about that, hehe.  
> Perhaps we'll do another one again for fun :3 I'm not really a furry but I can appreciate this ship, it's an endearing one. :b
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy~

 

 

There was a loud boom that surged through the bright emerald sky of Nipsaline-92 as a spacecraft broke into the atmosphere of the planet. Onboard was our ever-reliable “Captain” Gary and his Ventrexian bro Avocato, who was the one piloting the craft. Due to the Galaxy One lacking supplies, H.U.E. sent the two of them on an errand to retrieve some spores that are used to maintain the crew of the ship. The apparent explanation was something about breaking down the spores to create oils that both lubricated the S.A.M.E.S. and provided an efficient fuel, but it was more technical than either of them wanted to get into. There was a yawn as Avocato leaned back in his seat and looked down at the planet that was sprawled out to the two of them. It almost appeared that the majority of the planet was yellow, but that was mostly due to the flowers that grew in abundance and had blanketed the planet. Gary seemed pretty excited to be coming onto this planet for reasons that Avocato hadn’t quite understood.

 

“Alright, bro, are you ready to get some pollen?”

 

“I guess so. I mean, this is just supposed to be a quick job, right?”

 

Before Gary could respond, the sound of the comms system let out a shrill beep and caused the two of them to jump up with a start. H.U.E. chimed in through the communications device on the ship, his robotic voice monotone and emotionless as ever.

 

**_Indeed, Avocato. I normally send Gary alone to retrieve the spores, but your arrival means more efficiency in gathering them._ **

 

The Ventrexian simply shrugged and went with it. After all, H.U.E. debriefed him on the fact that the only things that lived on this planet were docile and there was no danger to be had. At the very least, they could get this done and be back on the ship before KVN had trashed the common area with a seemingly endless number of cookie crumbs. Just the thought of it baffled the  _ feline _ , but it honestly hadn’t mattered all that much. 

 

Avocato was pulled from his mind, though, when there was a notification from the console that told him that they would be able to land momentarily. Easing up on the wheel, he’d allowed the ship to gently slow down before touching down upon the planet below, the engines humming down to silence as they’d landed. Leaving the cockpit, Avocato was heading to grab a spacesuit but was stopped as Gary simply pat him on the shoulder and shook his head, laughing like the ignorant fool he’d tended to be.

 

“Don’t worry about grabbing a suit, bestie. I’ve been on the ol’ Nips here plenty of times over the past five years. The air is breathable.”

 

“Well, if you’re alive, I guess that’s a good sign. Ready to go, then?”

 

“Am I ever! Let’s head out, bud.”

 

The airlock opened up and the door descended down to the floor below, the two of them stepping into a field of golden flowers, a breeze blowing through and the beautiful scent filling Avocato’s nostrils. Surprised by how much this place calmed his heart, he’d taken a deep breath and let it out not too long after, pulling out a machine that H.U.E. provided to them to gather the spores. It looked a lot like a vacuum cleaner backpack with a long hose attachment and -- honestly -- Avocato wouldn’t have been surprised if it actually was one. Gary pulled out his own and gave Avocato the thumbs up before they’d both put the packs on and activated them. The vacuum cleaners whirred to life and began pulling in air from the edge of the hose. H.U.E.’s voice suddenly rang from the pack:

 

**_You will not be able to see the spores, Avocato. Just know that they are being sucked in, like how Gary sucks in stupidity._ **

 

Gary seemed hurt by that comment, but Avocato couldn’t help but smirk, waving the vacuum’s rod over the flowers around his feet and gathering up the the spores. Gary walked up next to him and nudged him with his elbow, giving the feline his usual cheerful smile and pointing in a direction for them to head over. Not like there was anything else that the Ventrexian wanted to see, so he’d followed Gary’s lead, the two of them chatting as they’d started their little venture. About thirty minutes in, the packs were half-full and Avocato was starting to get tired of seeing only yellow. The flowers were yellow, the hills were yellow… Hell, even the hose was starting to tint a faint yellow shade.

 

“You used to do this by yourself, Gary? Both of the p-”

 

Avocato turned to face his partner and was caught off guard by the sight of the human having taken his pants off and was sporting a raging boner. Not only that, he was stroking it with his free hand while his robot hand was holding the vacuum to gather spores. Stunned and not really knowing what to say, he’d just stood there silently with his mouth wide open. Gary seemed to not be paying too much attention to Avocato’s shock, instead opting to smile and reply to the question.

 

“Oh, yeah. H.U.E. said we need these spores a lot or something. Don’t really know what for, but whatevs.”

 

Unable to hold back his outburst any longer, Avocato motioned with his arms to Gary’s junk and screamed at Gary, a bit disgruntled and disturbed at the situation. Perhaps what H.U.E. had mentioned earlier was just an anatomical fact about Gary and wasn’t actually a joke. His eyes thinned like daggers as he glared at Gary, looking him straight in the eyes.

 

“Why are your pants off?! And why are you stroking your junk?!”

 

Gary seemed a bit oblivious to what was unfolding, but he’d looked at Avocato, then down at his “little Gary” and hand movements, then back at Avocato with the stupidest grin on his face. His shoulders pushed up in a half-hearted shrug as he’d yawned and just kept on beating his meat, laughing a little like Avocato was being the strange one. The feline was getting a bit miffed that Gary had dismissed his questions like that and was just about to land a hard punch in the human’s face before H.U.E. chimed in.

 

**_Gary is under the effects of the spore, and it seems it really only affects humans. This happens all the time, and he’ll use the vacuum to finish up. It’s quite a mess and he’s messed up a few vacuums already. It’s, honestly, quite annoying to deal with. It emphasizes his loneliness after his entire imprisonment and how he hasn’t interacted with another in a very long time. I would request that you assist him with this predicament, Avocato, so that we can complete the spore retrieval without a hitch._ **

 

Avocato groaned as he slapped his palm to his forehead, wondering why he was being subjected to this. Putting the hose attachment back onto the side of the pack, he’d stepped closer to Gary, who was at this point continuously stroking his shaft, but was going at a rather slow pace. Perhaps it took him forever to finish these errands because he was busy polishing his penis. Avocato very much had a good idea of what H.U.E. meant by “assisting” Gary and he’d sighed. The spore collection was going to take forever as-is and he didn’t want to have to deal with this for too long.

 

The cat-like male reached his hand down and began to work at Gary’s knob, pressing his palm into the sensitive head and causing Gary to let out a rather loud moan. The man in heat looked up at his feline friend and began to thrust his hip against the other’s hand, working himself as he bit his lip. Avocato was uncomfortable, admittedly, but there was something satisfying about knowing he was making another person feel pleasure. Gary seemed to be slowly processing that Avocato was the one working on his dick now and he seemed to be quite pleased.

 

“Man, Avocato… You’re - You’re a real bro, y’know that? Like, no homo, your palm is suuuuuper soft…”

 

Avocato paid his comment no mind, his hand working along the whole length and fingers wrapping around the flesh delicately. Though, the fur that covered his hand was something he was particularly proud of, in the fact that he made sure it was conditioned and that the hair would always be soft and smooth. It seemed that, in this particular situation, his daily ritual would mean that he could take care of Gary’s “problem” in a timely manner. Gary, meanwhile, placed his hand on Avocato’s hand to help along the thrusting and to help guide his best buddy to what he liked to feel. Avocato made sure to take note of this as he’d followed Gary’s instructions and found himself getting into this situation even more. The pleasure of pleasuring someone else was also becoming quite the driving force for him. It had been some time since he was last intimate with another person, so might as well make the best of a situation.

 

It hadn’t taken too long for Avocato’s insanely soft fur and seemingly pinpoint grip to work Gary into a frenzy and his hips began to violently gyrate into the hand, closing his eyes and very visibly and audibly groaning in the throes of pleasure. Meanwhile, Avocato bit his lower lip to stifle his own noises, wanting to finish off Gary and to see the look on the human’s face as he climaxed. His strokes became much longer and much more precise as he was able to take all of Gary’s sensitive spots into consideration and make Gary squirm in his grip. Suddenly, Avocato noticed that Gary’s body was convulsing before he’d given Avocato’s hand pussy a final thrust before shooting out a jet of cum, covering quite a few of the flowers in front of him in a rain of jizz. As Gary’s body twitched, the convulses were able to squeeze out a few more spurts before sputtering out, the blond male breathing heavily and leaning into Avocato, who was looking down at his hand and noting a thin layer of sperm that covered his thenar webspace, grinning lightly before bringing it to his lips and licking it off, satisfied with his work.

 

“We should considering doing this more often, bro… Like, this? This is awesome…”

 

“Maybe, Gary. Maybe. We’ll see.”

 

Avocato pulled out the hose attachment of the backpack again, turning the vacuum back on before they both returned to their work, minds clear and their relationship perhaps a bit closer.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Really hope you enjoyed this! :3  
> We'd love it if you left a comment/kudos/author sub/etc~  
> Would be nice to know if we should make more Final Space fics.
> 
> Take care everyone~ <3


End file.
